2020 U.S. Presidential Election
The 2020 U.S. Presidential Election will be the 59th quadrennial election planning to be held on Tuesday, November 3rd, 2020. Voters will vote for a current candidate in the Democratic and Republican primaries and the general election if they decide to vote. Incumbent President, unless he gets impeached, Donald Trump can run for reelection along with the incumbent vice president Mike Pence. But, the Democrats might elect a strong candidate against Trump. The top candidates so far are Bernie Sanders, Joe Biden, Kamala Harris, and Elizabeth Warren. Background President Donald Trump is eligible to run in 2020, and guess what? He fucking intends to do so. But, Donald Trump might get in impeached like Richard Nixon, which Nixon actually resigned before Congress impeached him. We all know Donald Trump is a shitty president, but anything can happen between these last 2 years. Polling Trump vs Warren * Elizabeth Warren (D) defeats Donald Trump ® by a landslide, even West Virginia narrowly goes to Trump. Trump vs Sanders * Bernie Sanders (D) defeats Donald Trump ® by a landslide, everything but the Bible Belt goes Sanders**. **North Carolina is a tossup in this scenario. Trump vs Clinton * Khillary Clinton (D) defeats Donald Trump ®. ** This is under the assumption that Gary Johnson does not run as the Libertarian candidate for a third straight election (does not steal votes out of swing states as he did in 2016). Trump vs Biden * Joe Biden (D) defeats Donald Trump ® by a landslide. Candidates Note: These candidates might run or not. Republican Party * Incumbent President. Donald Trump from New York *Worst President Ever, Hopefully, he doesn't run again* * Incumbent Vice President. Mike Pence from Indiana *Homophobic Retard* * Governor. John Kasich from Ohio *Bad, But '''NOT '''as bad as Trump* * Senator. Ted Cruz from Texas *HELL NO, NEVER* * Senator. Ben Sasse from Nebraska * Actor. Dwayne Johnson from California *WTF* Democratic Party * Senator. Elizabeth Warren from Massachusetts *Bernie, But a Woman* * Senator. Bernie Sanders from Vermont *God, Please Yes* * Former Secretary of State. Hillary Clinton from New York *Why her again? Oh, well, anything than Trump.* * Vice President. Joe Biden from Delaware *Yes, Obama's Vice President as President, Please* * Senator. Cory Booker from New Jersey *Corporate Democrat, But still better than Trump* * Senator. Kirsten Gillibrand from New York *Hillary Clinton 2.0Is Kirsten Gillibrand now a progressive? Or is she just Hillary 2.0?* * Senator. Kamala Harris from California *Yes, a woman and she's black, hell ya* * Senator Tammy Baldwin from Wisconsin * Former First Lady Michelle Obama from Illinois * * US rep. Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii *Yes, a woman, Hawaiian, progressive and much more, hell ya" Joke Candidates *hopefully, they're jokes* * Rapper. Kanye West from California *GOD PLEASE NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* * Actor. Dwayne Johnson from California *NO, GET YOUR WRESTLING ASS OUT OF HERE, WE ALREADY GOT TRUMP * Singer. Katy Perry from California "I KNOW MY PARENTS VOTED FOR TRUMP! I KNOW WE'RE BECOMING A THEOCRACY! BUT I CAN MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER THROUGH MY SINGING. AND...AND...FREE CONCERTS." * TV Host. Oprah Winfrey from California * Businessman. Mark Cuban from Texas People Liberapedia wants to run List of people we at Liberapedia want to run. Note that most of these are Liberals. * Bernie Sanders, US Senator of Vermont * Tulsi Gabbard, US Representative of Hawaii's 2nd Congressional District * Michael Moore, Film Director from Michigan * Cenk Uygur, Commentator from Turkey California * Ana Kasparian, Commentator from California * Normal Liberal Americans References See Also * 2016 U.S. Presidential Election * 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections * 2020 U.S. Presidential Debates Category:Presidential Elections Category:Things That Many Not Be Awesome Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Media Category:US Politics Category:Politics Category:Politics and Government Category:American Politics Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Things That Might Suck Cock Category:Things That May Be Awesome